


Titanic Resolve: Concept

by Engineer_Gameplay



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer_Gameplay/pseuds/Engineer_Gameplay
Summary: The battle against the White Whale was a downhill battle, but when they were on their last legs, a mysterious new ally appeared.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru & Rem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Titanic Resolve: Concept

Subaru knew it was too good to be true.

They couldn’t do it on the first try.

As he watched another volley of fireballs glance off the hide of one of the White Whales, he began to fill with dread. He saw the number of fallen soldiers was too many, and the healers were struggling to begin with. Crusch and Wilhelm, their strongest warriors, were on their last legs.

‘Dammit!’ He cursed mentally as he and Rem dodged another blast of fog, ‘I knew it was too good to be true, we’re all going to die here and it’s just going to repeat again!’

“Subaru-kun, watch out!” Rem shouted desperately. 

Subaru barely heard her warning before he got sent flying through the air. He landed harshly and whipped around to see what happened. To his horror, Patrasche had been wiped out by a fog blast, and only the tattered remains of her saddle remained. He saw Rem collapsed on the ground, alive, but unable to move due to mana overuse. 

“WRRROOOOOOOOOOOA”

Subaru looked, and behind him was one of the White Whales, moving to swallow him and Rem whole. He saw Ricardo coming to try and save them, but he already knew there was not enough time to get them both out. Using his last remaining strength, Subaru rushed over to Rem and threw her to Ricardo. Seeing the whale bearing down on him, Subaru saw Rem looking at him, with a look of horror on her face. As the whale's mouth was closing, Subaru gave Rem a final message.

“Live”

And with that, the whale bit down, chopping off Subaru’s outstretched hand, and swallowed him whole. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rem would never be able to forgive herself.

Her Hero. 

Her Savior.

Her Love.

Right there in front of her, and she still couldn’t save him. As Ricardo held on to her back to the base of the tree, she was limp, like a puppet with its string cut. She began to weep, not only for Subaru, but for her own weakness. 

‘If only Ram were here, she would have been able to do something,’ She thought to herself in despair, ‘If only she were here, Subaru-kun would still be alive.’

Suddenly her eyes shot open, if she could remember him, that could only mean one thing.  
Now instead of tears of grief, she began to cry tears of joy. “Subaru-kun is still alive,” She whispered to herself as she struggled to stand, “If it were anyone else, he would try and save them no matter what, so Rem will save him, whatever it takes!” 

As she looked upon the one who had taken him, she was about to jump into battle, when the whale started to glow and expand. All those not in active combat watched in fear as they hadn’t seen this before. They gathered up and braced for an attack, but then the unexpected happened. The whale suddenly collapsed to the ground and began to convulse. The warriors stayed vigilant until the whale stopped moving, and then they began to cry out in joy. 

Rem was about to rush in to cut Subaru out, when suddenly a large being erupted from the stomach of the whale, accompanied by a large wave of burning steam. Glowing amber eyes were seen through the fog. All across the battlefield, combatants watched with fear, and even the White Whales stopped to observe the new contender. 

As if triggered by the movement, the amber eyes locked on to the White Whale, and with an earth-shattering roar, the monstrous figure finally emerged from the steam. A massive, fifteen meter tall giant, with short, black hair spiked up around its head, resembling a crown of sorts. Its gleaming amber eyes were filled with nothing but hate as it charged the White Whale. 

Seeing the giant ignore her troops, Crusch called out, “Whatever that thing is, it has no interest in us for now! Retreat and regroup, we don’t know if that thing will come for us next!”

As the troops retreated around her, Rem could only watch in a state of shock. If that creature was hiding in the stomach of the whale and then expanded, Subaru would likely be dead. She gasped in horror and began to sprint to the corpse of the dead whale, praying for Subaru to be alive. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crusch and Anastasia watched in morbid curiosity at this new monster.

It was unlike anything either had ever seen or heard of before. With its chiseled body and massive stature, it was truly a sight to behold, even more so after witnessing its ignorance for humans. They watched as its arm was shot off from a fog blast, but to their immense surprise, they watched the arm grow back good as new in only a few seconds! They genuinely feared this new beast, as it showed both intelligence and tactics. 

“It sure doesn’t hold back,” Anastasia watched, flinching as the monster ripped out the horn of the massive mabeast, “And it seems to never give its opponent even a chance to retaliate."

“What really concerns me is where it came from, if it can just appear out of thin air, what prevents one from appearing in the capitol?” Crusch voiced her concerns, not out of personal fear, but out of fear for the people. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Spoke a tired and worn voice.

Both royal candidates turned around to see Wilhelm, with bandages wrapped around his head and torso, approaching them. He watched the beast with a calculating gaze.

“I don’t think it wants to hurt us, even though some of our troops were between it and the Whale. It took care to avoid them,” Wilhelm stated as he stood beside them and watched the battle. “I believe this beast, at least for now, is on our side.” 

‘A mabeast that fights other mabeasts and ignores humans?’ Both royal candidates thought it to be too good to be true. As both candidates were filled with hope, suddenly a loud piercing wail of grief sounded from the corpse of the Whale. They saw Rem on her knees, holding a familiar jacket, but unlike before, now it was torn, and covered in blood. They could only watch in shock realizing that one familiar face was now missing. They looked around the wounded in desperation, before coming to the conclusion that Natsuki Subaru was no more. 

“ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAWWWWWWW”

The roar of the beast sounded across the field, and what was seen shocked everyone present. The White Whale was pinned to the ground, with its own spike stabbed through its head, and the rouge beast standing atop it, releasing its cry of victory. Before their very eyes, the second White Whale faded from existence, as if it was only an illusion. The body of the giant started to sag, as if it had used all of its energy. After the shock wore off, a cheer erupted from the crowd under the tree, as the beast that prowled the land for the last 400 years was finally defeated. However, only one wasn’t cheering.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rem could only watch the others in growing rage as they praised the monster that killed Subaru. As she saw it slump in exhaustion, she saw an opportunity. Activating her horn and releasing a cry of pain and anguish, she charged the monster that took her love away from her. Others tried to grab her as if to stop her, but no one could catch the oni maid. 

“YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME,” She cried out in her rage, “NOW DIE, JUST LIKE HE DID!” 

As she was about to release her morning-star on the beast, its eyes leaped to her, and filled with recognition? This stopped her in her tracks. Those gentle amber eyes, remind her of… 

Before she could question more, the beast collapsed with an earth-shattering thud. A puff of steam arose from the nape of its neck, which revealed a familiar person. Rem’s eyes went wide in shock. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dammit, she got too emotional!” Julius shouted as he and the others rushed behind Rem.

“If Rem attacks it, do you think it might then come after us?” Crusch asked Wilhelm as they tried to catch up to Rem. 

“I’m not sure,” Wilhelm said in a grave tone, “It may attack upon being provoked, and in our current state, we would likely not be able to stop it.”

At this statement, everyone adopted a grim look, if the Sword Devil himself said it was unlikely, they would likely fall on this battlefield today.

As they saw the beast collapse, and witnessed Rem about to witness the final blow, they cried out for her to stop. When surprisingly, Rem began to cry, and dropped her weapon to rush to the neck of the beast? As they approached, they saw Rem holding the thought to be dead, Natsuki Subaru. 

As they all watched in shock, Ricardo was looking at the boy’s right arm, which he saw get cut off, but now it was perfectly fine. 

“So wait, all of this,” Anastasia began looking around at all of the carnage caused from the battle, “Was caused by Subaru?” 

“I-It would seem so.” Muttered Crusch as she watched the scene with bated breath. 

Julius was shocked into silence, the same guy he had humiliated in the capitol, had near-single handedly taken down the White Whale.

‘But wait, if he always had this power,’ Julius thought with growing fear, ‘Why didn’t he use it then?’

Felix only watched with a suspicious gaze, as this power was unnatural, and stank of the Witch.

Rem, still unaware of their presence, cradled Subaru’s unconscious body in her arms and cried, knowing her love was alive and safe.


End file.
